


A Bone To Pick

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Wesley enters the doctor’s office, and Bones does something else...





	A Bone To Pick

“Come ovah heah, boy,” slurred McCoy, gesturing the boy over with a flick of two two-hundred-year-old fingers, his speech seeming to crawl out of his mouth with a slow, labored effort. “Your momma sent you to me to get y’vaccinations now that she sick, and I ain’ done yet.”

Wesley rubbed his arm nervously, a frown on his baby face as he stepped in front of the old doctor’s wheelchair and looked down at the man’s saggy eye sockets. Why did Picard hire this old croney? And why did mom have to be sick on the exact day he was scheduled for a physical…

“Stop fidgeting!” yelled the old man suddenly, scrunching his wrinkled facial skin into a mottled scowl. “Now, you jes’ take a step heah closer.”

Wesley obeyed, feeling himself shiver as he stepped uncomfortably close to the famed Starfleet officer. McCoy’s lips stretched into a baggy grin. 

“Now, you already know that you’re gettin’ the HIV vaccination, I reckon, boy?”

Wesley gulped and nodded tersely, his eyes cast down on his sneakers. 

“Well, you don’ need ta’ worry about anything from your old Georgiah doctah. Just reeeeelayux.”

Wesley closed his eyes and stretched out his right arm, waiting for the small prick of the needle to be over so he could resume his game of baseball with his bestie on the Holodeck. His eyes jolted wide open as he felt unbearable stinging, shooting stabbing pain in his crotch. He looked down with a gasp as the foul sound of the doctor’s delighted, grating cackling rang through his ears. 

Sticking out of his penis hole, jabbed into the sensitive flesh of his uncircumcised head, was the dangling vaccination, its sharp needle drawing gushing blood from the boy’s virginal area. He screamed. 

“AHHHH!”

Wesley shuddered as McCoy’s crinkly wrinkles slapped his smooth cheek. 

“Shut up, boy. I’m tired o’ hearing this. Yer takin’ it so much worse than Captain Kirk evah did.”


End file.
